


A day in the life of Takaki Yuya

by naminami973



Series: The expensive life of Takaki Yuya [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: But srsly he looks expensive you can't argue with that, Crack, Expensive Stuff, Gen, InooTakaAri if you squint, Takaki Yuya is so expensive, This is what happens when inside jokes are taken too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminami973/pseuds/naminami973
Summary: Takaki Yuya is a(n expensive) blessing.





	A day in the life of Takaki Yuya

Golden sunbeams filters through crystal clear windows and reflects on golden walls. The room smells fresh of citrus and the temperature is just right. There, on purple bed sheets made of the finest imported silk, lies Takaki Yuya. 

 

He’s just waking up from yet another night of deep beauty sleep and since it’s Monday, he allows himself to be lazy. He never understood the rush ordinary people seemed to go through every new week. How stressful.

 

Now that doesn’t concern Takaki Yuya, and therefore he doesn’t linger on the thought for much longer.

  
  


Rising from his triple king size bed, he softly pads over expensive wooden floor which has been newly polished just the day before, and enters the bathroom. There he stands, deciding on whether to be quick and use the rain shower or if he should use the spa bath, located by the big window, giving him a view over the hidden Japanese garden only accessible through the secret door in the back of the room. 

 

‘Oh well, since it’s Monday’ Takaki thinks and shreds his expensive silk robe and enters the bath.

 

Half an hour later, fresh out of the bath smelling like his lavender shower oil which came from hand-picked wild flowers from France and pressed into exclusive oil, and dressed in his casual Ralph Lauren slacks and favourite shirt, Takaki Yuya heads down the long stairs of the mansion. 

 

Along the staircase, the servants has gathered to bow their master good morning. Gracing them with his perfect smile and making their day, he finally reaches the bottom of the stairs and walks straight into the dining area.

There, a breakfast buffet big enough to feed a small village, is served. Takaki knows he has to watch his figure since he’s preparing for a new drama, and opts for a serving of Masa Toro with caviar. He sits down on the throne like chair by the enormous table made out of purple heart wood while another servant fetches his food and serves him. The polished silverware comes next and Takaki can finally start eating. A third servant comes in with a bottle of breakfast champagne and a glass of the expensive juice he was gifted from his friend Okamoto Keito. Apparently the juice was quite popular with the ladies, or so he had heard.

 

After breakfast, it’s time for Takaki Yuya to head to the office to pick up his newest drama script. He rings the bell to call for a servant to tell the driver to get the car. Another servant comes forward to help Takaki dress in a simple black Armani trench coat. Once his Hermes scarf and gloves are on, the servant opens the door and Takaki steps outside, ready to face the streets of Tokyo.

The driver arrives precisely on time in the sleek black Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero, and gets out to open the back door for his master. Takaki enters the car smoothly, breathes in and enjoys the smell of new car and leather. He takes one sip of his Kopi Luwak coffee to go before the engine roars into life and he’s off to work.

 

Work is, as predicted, business as usual. He listens to the director and writer when they talk about their vision, smiles, nods at the right moment and tries to be as accommodating as possible, even though he knows the script sucks. He kind of wishes he could drop the drama, but he can’t. It’s not like he needs the money (they can’t even pay him enough to be honest), but he has to take on stereotypical hetero roles like this one in order to please the company.

 

At least he gets to ogle the supporting actor, who’s way more interesting and attractive than the lead actress. Takaki thinks she sounds like a rubber duck whenever she opens her mouth and that’s quite scary.

 

After the meeting is finally over, Takaki heads to the car to head to the studio. The next Hey! Say! JUMP single will include solo songs, and today it’s Takaki’s turn to lay down some vocals. Putting on his custom made golden headphones and singing into the mic decorated with Swarovski crystals feels like home, and he finishes without many mistakes. The Da Hong Pao tea made and served just for him also helps when he starts to feel a bit of a strain on his vocal cords.

 

Finally done in the studio, the clock reads 7pm and it’s time to grab some dinner and go home. He asks his driver to stop by his favourite restaurant, where he has a private room always reserved for him. The chef knows exactly what a man like Takaki Yuya is worth and personally serves him lobster frittata and the finest seafood treasures, naturally only fresh catch. Takaki enjoys his meal, as usual, and puts an extra ¥10 000 down as a tip for excellent service.

Yawning into his expensive Hermes glove, Takaki Yuya decides that he’s done enough work for today and should go home and go to bed early. He enters his Mercedes for the last time this day and once he’s seated, he picks up his phone to call the mansion and ask them to put his favourite bed warmers in his bed.

 

“Yes, Takaki-sama” is the answer he gets and he feels satisfied, as always. There’s no way his servants would ever deny him anything, but Takaki is a good boy and always asks, never takes anything for granted. That combined with his expensive aura is probably why he is so loved by everyone.

 

The drive home goes smoothly, much thanks to the driver’s skills to avoid traffic jams. Takaki did very well when he hired this guy. When the car stops right in front of the mansion and the car door is opened, Takaki gets out, thanks his driver politely and gives him a few bills extra for good work today. Takaki Yuya is a man who firmly believes that hard work should be rewarded.

He grabs his man purse, walks up to the massive front door and rings the golden bell.

 

“Welcome back, Takaki-sama” a maid tells him and steps aside to let the man inside. She proceeds to take Takaki’s coat, scarf and gloves while two other servants has come to collect his dark brown leather Prada shoes.

 

He walks up the long stairs and enters his bathroom. Too tired to take another bath, he settles for the rain shower tonight. He carefully cleans his body and once done, he puts on a freshly washed satin robe in his favourite colour and heads to the vanity. There he sits down on a fluffy velvet cushion and awaits the maids who gives him his daily manicure, pedicure, puts on a 24k gold leaf face mask and brushes his hair.

Once done, a good hour later, it’s time to head to bed. He pads over the expensive wooden floor once again towards the bed. To the right of the bed, next to the crystal clear windows, a boy choir is standing ready to sing Takaki Yuya to sleep. He nods at the boy choir and turns to the bed and smiles fondly when he sees his favourite bed warmers already asleep on his purple bed sheets.

 

Perhaps he could make Kei and Daiki please him later during the night, a pleasure no money could buy. Even for someone as rich and expensive as Takaki Yuya.

**Author's Note:**

> Takaki Yuya is a(n expensive) blessing.


End file.
